Existing video communication system and services, such as Skype™ and Google Hangout™, transmit 2D video streams between devices running player applications. Such video communication systems typically transmit video streams of compressed sequential images paired with audio streams between the devices. Most video communication systems for use by an individual user require a player application running on a computer device that includes a camera and a display. Examples of the computer device may include a desktop or laptop computer having a camera mounted at the top of the screen, or a mobile phone with the front facing camera built in to a bezel at the top.
While advantageously providing users with video capability, existing video communication systems have several drawbacks. For example, existing video communication systems typically require high bandwidth and are inherently high latency as entire image sequences need to be generated and compressed before transmitting the signal to the another device. In addition, for low latency and high quality applications, existing video communication systems require the communicating devices to transmit over Wi-Fi, 3G, or 4G mobile communication technology.
Another problem with most video communication setups, whether on a desktop, laptop, or mobile phone, is that the user appears to be looking down to the person to which they are communicating via video because the user's gaze direction is at the display of the device, which is typically below where the camera is mounted. This camera/display geometry disparity prevents users from having a conversation while looking each other in the eye. The related problem is that transmission of a video comprising 2D image sequences of a person also loses 3D depth information about their face.
There are also systems that may transmit a graphical representation of the user's alter ego or character, commonly referred to as an avatar, but avatars typically fail to convey the user's actual likeness, facial expressions, and body motion during the communication.
Accordingly, a need exists for a visual communication system capable of displaying the user's actual likeness, facial expressions, and motion in real time, while reducing bandwidth.